


Someone Always Cares

by Mazanica



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anthro AU, Hinted past abuse, Homelessness, M/M, Sugary sweet, may be fluff not sure, mentioned alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazanica/pseuds/Mazanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know… you should really take care of yourself before others,” Bonnie finally said, glancing aside. Blu paused, staring at Bonnie for several silent moments.</p>
<p>“If I can help someone in any way,” he started slowly, “then I will. Someone always cares, and if that someone is me alone then I’ll happily throw everything else away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Always Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really love this pairing and I have a million ideas for them... and I don't have the next chapter for any of my other stories ready. And I don't want to introduce yet ANOTHER chapter story (I'm writing quite a few, actually, but shh). 
> 
> So instead, have something I wrote back in May!
> 
> Oneshots are so hard for me because I always want to expand on the idea but I’ll do my best.
> 
> Disclaimer: All FNaF characters belong to Scott Cawthon!

Four dollars and seventy-six cents.

It wasn’t much. In fact it was next to nothing, but it was all he had to his name. It was everything he had and the only thing he could rely on for any sort of food, as cheap and little as it might have been. It was, at that point, what his very life was relying on.

And he gave it away.

He pressed the little money he had into the homeless man’s hands. He didn’t drop it in a cup or in his lap and just keep walking, never meeting the man’s gaze; he knelt down in front of him, looked him in the eyes, and actually gave the bills and the mess of coins over to him, giving the kindest smile he could muster to the man whose gaze shone true suffering. Surprise reflected in the old man’s eyes.

It was clear from the way he himself was dressed that he didn’t have much, but this man had even less. He needed the change, no matter how little it was, much more than Blu did.

“It’s not much but it’ll get you something to eat,” he told the man, regretful that he didn’t have more to give. The man was thin, his hands shaky, his cheeks gaunt; this man needed more than just a few dollars. Blu’s big heart made him want to help him more than himself, but he had nothing else to offer. So, instead, he said, “Someone always cares.”

With that, he released the old man’s hands and stood up, continuing down the sidewalk with nothing to call his own.

His act of kindness, though, did not go unnoticed.

* * *

He was only seventeen. By every right he should have still been in school, but after his parents fell apart and found solace in drink, he dropped and ran. He couldn’t stand to be in that house any longer, so he grabbed his guitar and all of the money he had saved up over the months.

The money ran out eventually, but instead of going back like everyone believed he would he began street performing. It earned him a few dollars every day. Some days he got a lot, others not so much. But it never lasted. Most people suspected he wasted it on drugs or something else like that.

However, the smell of alcohol caused his nose to wrinkle and his throat to close up from the sick feeling it gave him. The smell and taste of smoke sent him into a coughing and gagging fit, and he didn’t even know where one went to get other kinds of drugs. Besides, he wasn’t even old enough to buy cigarettes.

No, it never lasted because every day he would give money to that old man. He got to know the old man, too; his name was Scott and he had once dreamed of being a musician. He had almost succeeded, until an accident stole his voice from him and his wife walked out. Now, without a degree and no means to get to school and much too old to do physical labour, he had nothing left.

Sometimes, Blu would bring his guitar and let old man Scottie play it. Scott’s hands were shaky, his playing clumsy, and it hurt Blu’s heart to see how the years had stolen the man’s skill, but the joy and passion in his eyes made him happy.

It was always the same song, day in and day out, no matter the weather. It was a gentle, sweet song that wasn’t quite melancholic but it made Blu’s heart hurt anyway, thinking of times long past- times he could never get back.

“What’s this song called?” he had finally asked one day as the man strummed.

“Salutations, Love From Beyond,” the old man had told him with a smile. Blu didn’t understand the title but the melody was beautiful and Scott’s eyes shone with such happiness that he couldn’t help but smile back.

“What’s it about?” he continued, watching as the old man’s soft smile turned sad and longing.

“My son,” he answered as he began playing the song. “I haven’t seen him in nearly forty years.”

His heart constricted painfully as a tear trailed down the old man’s wrinkled face. Suddenly, the song took on a completely different meaning. He understood.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I wrote it myself,” Scott had revealed. “Would you like to learn it?”

And learn it he did.

* * *

 He returned every afternoon. He always gave a large portion of the money he had earned that day to the man, insisting he get something to eat or, if there was enough, get a room at a local motel. When winter came, he gathered as much money as he could spare and bought a warm coat from the store, knowing it was better to have a warm coat for the entire winter than a warm room for a single night, and gave it over to the old man despite having nothing but his old, torn jacket himself. It took him nearly two weeks to make that money back up.

The routine continued; he would meet up with the man, give him money for food, play the guitar with him, sit and listen to what he wanted to say, and then when the night fell he would head back to his “home,” which was really just a makeshift shelter in an alley. It wasn’t much.

It became a comfort for Blu, to look forward to meeting up with old man Scottie every day. However, one afternoon, just a few weeks after he had turned eighteen, Scott was gone.

Instead of leaving, Blu sat down and pulled his guitar out anyway. He played, hoping the man had found somewhere to stay and wasn’t… _gone_ gone. Old man Scottie wasn’t young, after all, and simply the thought of losing his new friend made the blue rabbit sad.

That went on for several days; when it became clear that the old man wasn’t coming back, he kept coming to play _Salutations, Love From Beyond._ He didn’t play this song for money; he kept his guitar case closed, so no one got the wrong impression. He was just playing to play. In memory of an old friend, wherever he was.

He barely noticed the purple rabbit passing by turn to look at him.

* * *

 It was a warm April afternoon, hardly a month after Scott disappeared, when someone he had seen pass every day stopped in front of him. Blu looked up to see another rabbit staring down at him.

The rabbit wasn’t watching him with disgust or pity or even interest as other people had before. He had just… stopped. Blu, feeling something strange stirring inside him, paused in his playing.

“Hello?” he tried, watching the rabbit with a raised brow. “Can… I help you?”

“Oh, sorry,” the rabbit laughed, giving him a smile. “It’s just, you’ve been sitting out here every day alone for the past month. I was wondering why.”

“I have nothing better to do,” he shrugged, turning back to his guitar to continue playing. “Do you happen to know what happened to old man Scottie?” Of course he didn’t expect the other to know; why would someone who clearly had a job and a home know the fate or the whereabouts of a homeless old man?

“Scottie?” the other rabbit questioned, stepping out of the way of passing people. “Was that his name?”

“Scott, yeah,” Blu confirmed, glancing up. “He was a good man. Do you know where he went or… what happened to him?”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “He was here one day then gone the next. You made him pretty happy, though.”

Blu raised a brow at that. “So you did notice us before.”

“Well duh, you’re kinda sitting on the sidewalk playing a guitar every day,” the other rabbit pointed out. “How old are you, anyway? You… don’t look old enough to be out this early.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“School’s still in right now is what I mean,” the other answered softly, watching him with a frown. Of course they both knew Blu didn’t go to school; Blu was out there every day, morning or afternoon. Obviously he didn’t go to school.

He would have been a senior now.

“I’m not in school,” he stated simply, averting his eyes.

“What’s your name?”

_Why do you want to know?_ He wondered, looking back at the red-eyed rabbit. “Blu,” he answered after a few moments. “That’s what I go by.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Blu,” the other rabbit said with a kind smile. It made Blu feel… strange. Warm. Not many people just smiled at strangers anymore. Not that kind of smile, anyway; genuine, sincere, kind… “My name’s Bonnie.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Bonnie.”

And it was.

* * *

 Blu still went to old man Scottie’s spot every day and he still played _Salutations, Love From Beyond_ in his honour. Now, though, a purple rabbit stopped every day to chat. Sometimes he even sat with him.

It was strange, and Blu wondered if that was how Scott felt when Blu came back every day. It made him happy, though, to know someone was willing to sit with him- him, who was obviously homeless. Blu began playing other songs, happy to listen to Bonnie sing along to the ones he knew, and sometimes he’d let Bonnie play his guitar too. He noticed how confident he was, how his fingers never slipped and he never made a mistake. Bonnie clearly knew what he was doing. They’d sometimes even sing together and just have a grand old time right there on the sidewalk, uncaring of the few strange or annoyed looks they got.

During one such day, though, Blu noticed someone in the alley next to them. Leaning over he saw two young girls, not much younger than himself if he had to guess, sitting huddled in a shadow, out of sight of the street. Their clothes were more tattered than his own were and they were clearly starving, looking like skin and bones through the fur and feathers.

The girls looked at him fearfully and he gave them a gentle smile. “Hello,” he greeted, catching Bonnie’s attention. He wanted to help these girls. “You don’t have to hide in there. You can join us, maybe sing a song with us?”

Eventually the girls crept out, nervous and frightened, but as they sat next to each other, clinging to one another’s hand, and listened to the rabbits’ songs they began to relax and they even joined in.

Chii and Mangle were their names, he learned, and they had run away from an abusive orphanage. Blu wanted to help them.

Twelve dollars, eighteen cents, and a day bus pass were all he had in his pocket, but he didn’t hesitate to hand it all over with a smile.

They tried to protest but Blu would hear none of it.

“Someone always cares,” he repeated those words he had said so long ago. This time he added, “I care.” Then he turned back to his guitar. He barely noticed Bonnie watching him, expression unreadable.

* * *

 They didn’t talk about it, but Blu always made sure to have some spare money in his pocket. He always helped those girls when he saw them and Bonnie never said anything about it.

Instead, they continued playing their music and getting to know each other better.

“So you work at a cafe?” Blu questioned, raising a brow.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Bonnie laughed. That day he had brought his own guitar, so he was strumming it as he spoke. “I’m a member of the band. I play the guitar, my friend Freddy is the singer, my friend Chica plays the keyboard, and my friend Foxy plays the drumset.”

“If you work in a cafe why do you always walk through here at the same time every day?” Blu asked, glancing towards the road. With how regular Bonnie was he had assumed the older rabbit had an office job or something.

“I work morning shifts,” he answered with a shrug. “The other band, more of a duo than a band actually, takes evening shift.”

“Ah…” Blu nodded in understanding as he began strumming his own guitar. “I don’t know why that surprises me.”

“Heh, trust me, I can’t work in an office,” Bonnie snorted, glancing at Blu. “I’d probably get fired within ten minutes.”

“Ah, I’m sure you’d last at least eleven,” Blu laughed, looking back up at him. “You’re pretty easy to get along with.”

“Thanks, I try,” Bonnie chuckled, giving him a smile.

It was a nice smile, one that wasn’t judging or pitying. Just a kind, friendly smile. It told Blu that everything was all right.

However, when they stood up to head back to their respective homes, Bonnie paused. “Hey, Blu…”

Blu looked up at him as he zipped his case. “Yeah?”

“This might be a stupid question,” Bonnie started, watching him. Blu noticed he wasn’t smiling. His expression was unreadable, really. “But… where exactly do you live?”

His real question was obvious. “You mean am I homeless,” Blu sighed, picking his case up and securing it on his shoulder. “And yeah. I am. But I don’t mind, I know how to survive.”

An unhappy frown tugged at Bonnie’s lips, but what else could the rabbit say? “Right…” It wasn’t a convinced answer but it was accepting. It was simply a fact.

Blu gave him a grin. “Don’t have to sound like that,” he laughed.

“You know… you should really take care of yourself before others,” Bonnie finally said, glancing aside. Blu paused, staring at Bonnie for several silent moments. The way Bonnie avoided looking at him told Blu that it had been on the older rabbit's mind for a while.

“If I can help someone in any way,” Blu started slowly, “then I will. Someone always cares, and if that someone is me alone then I’ll happily throw everything else away.”

With that, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

 A few weeks later, Bonnie was waiting for Blu. The change confused the latter, who had always arrived first; usually Bonnie was at work when Blu arrived, after all.

“Bonnie,” he greeted quizzically, raising a brow at him.

“Hey, Blu,” Bonnie greeted with an award-winning smile that made Blu’s stomach twist and his heart race. He had no clue whatsoever why, but instead of pondering it he focused on Bonnie. “Come with me please? It’ll only take, I dunno, twenty minutes tops, and we can come back here later.”

“What? Why?” Blu questioned, his brows drawing together.

“Trust me?” Bonnie asked. Blu blinked, surprised, and he really _looked_ at Bonnie. There was a nervous air about him, his ears twitching and his hands fidgeting. It was vastly different from the confident rabbit he had gotten to know over the past few months. _And now he's asking if I trust him?_

It wasn’t a hard decision to make. “Yeah…” he responded, nodding slightly. Of course he trusted Bonnie. He’d trust Bonnie with his life.

“Good,” Bonnie smiled, relieved, and without even hesitating he grabbed Blu’s hand and dragged him along down the sidewalk. He didn’t let go until they reached the front of a cozy cafe.

It was then that Blu realized what Bonnie was doing.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Bonnie said, the nervousness back again. “I kind of… told my friends about you and spoke to Mikey- he’s the one who owns the cafe, by the way- about, uh, getting you an audition. Um… and… yeah… I thought, you know, it’d be better than performing on the street for change,” he finished lamely, eyes shifting away as though he expected Blu to be embarrassed or angry.

But Blu wasn’t angry or embarrassed or upset or anything like that.

_Bonnie’s… helping me?_

Of course he had tried to find a job himself- he had tried several times over the year or so he’d been there- but not many people were interested in hiring an eighteen-year-old highschool dropout with no experience.

He felt warm. It had been a long time since anyone had tried to help _him._ Blu had always gone out of his way to help others and think of himself last. He had almost forgotten how it felt to know that there was someone who cared about _him._

“Someone always cares,” he reminded himself quietly, smiling at Bonnie. Bonnie, noticing the smile, returned it happily.

“C’mon, let’s go meet the others,” Bonnie insisted, grabbing Blu’s hand again and tugging him inside. Blu didn’t protest, instead allowing the older rabbit to lead him inside the cafe.

He got the job.

* * *

 Within a few weeks he was able to afford a cheap room but he still kept going to the old meeting spot to play that old song, and Bonnie went with him every time. Sometimes he saw Mangle and Chii, both of whom had gotten on their feet and no longer needed his help. He was happy to see that they were doing well, and they always stopped to talk to them. Sometimes they’d even sing with them.

He kept caring. Whenever he saw someone in need, he would stop to help in any way he could. Whether it was pause what he was doing to help them carry something or give them money for food or, sometimes, a cheap room out of the elements, he did it. Whether he was alone or had a friend by his side, he did it. He didn’t need an audience to care.

“Someone always cares,” he always said as he gave them whatever he had to offer. They always seemed surprised to hear those words, as if they had never considered for a moment that somewhere out there, someone would care about them- even a complete stranger. “I care.”

Bonnie never said anything during these exchanges, just waited for Blu to rejoin him. He didn't speak up about it and he didn't ask Blu any questions; it was just a part of the young blue rabbit.

Time continued to pass. Autumn faded into winter and then winter into spring. Blu woke up one silent morning and realized that it had been an entire year since the last time he saw old man Scottie. It made his heart feel heavy, but he got out of bed and went to work anyway.

“Blu? What’s wrong?”

Blu looked up at Bonnie, blinking in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Your ears are droopy and you’re frowning,” Bonnie informed him as they tuned their guitars. “You only get that way when something’s bothering you.”

“Ah…” Blu trailed off, letting his eyes slide over to the window. Outside the flowers were blooming and he could even see pollen blowing past in a yellow cloud. “Just wondering whatever happened to old man Scottie. I never got to say goodbye.”

A few moments of silence passed before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look back at Bonnie. The purple rabbit wasn’t quite smiling but he wasn’t frowning either. His expression was understanding and supportive, and once again Blu felt warmth spreading through him. Now he had a feeling he knew what that warmth meant.

“I’m sure wherever he is he knows you care,” Bonnie told him, his hand lingering on Blu’s shoulder.

“Someone always cares,” Blu replied automatically, smiling a bit at the taller rabbit. Bonnie just smiled back.

He didn’t remove his hand until Freddy and Chica arrived.

* * *

 “Blu?”

The blue rabbit jerked up in his seat at the sound of his name. “Huh?” he asked, blinking owlishly at the purple rabbit in front of him. “What’s happening?”

Bonnie laughed, amusement clear in his eyes. “Distracted?” he asked, ignoring Blu’s question. “What’s on your mind, bunny-blue?”

He felt heat rise to his cheeks. “N-nothing!” he protested with a sheepish laugh, turning to look out the window. Of course the purple rabbit already knew what he was thinking; after all, Blu had just spent the last five minutes or so staring at _him._

Blu tried not to glance back at the rabbit. Bonnie’s red eyes were watching him while he held his coffee in his hand. _Black coffee with just a teaspoon of sugar,_ he silently told himself before tugging on his ear. _Oh stop it, Blu, stop thinking such useless things!_ Sometimes Blu hated becoming best friends with the rabbit; he was very attractive, after all, and coupled with his kindness it was just- well, was it any surprise Blu found himself in this predicament?

“You’re zoning out again,” Bonnie warned him, startling Blu out of his thoughts.

“Ah…?” Blu picked up his own coffee (“Do you want some coffee with that creamer?” “Oh shut up, Bonnie.”) and took a sip, shrugging. “You know it’s been exactly a year since we met, right?”

“Yep,” Bonnie confirmed with a nod, grinning at him over the top of his coffee cup. “That’s why I asked you to meet me here. Figured, y’know, spend the day together since it’s our anniversary and all~” he added teasingly, causing Blu to choke on his coffee and begin coughing.

“Don’t- phrase it like that!” he squeaked as he finally managed to _not die,_ looking at Bonnie with too-red cheeks. Bonnie just laughed and gave him a grin, red eyes sparking mischievously.

“Aw, Blu, you’re too cute sometimes,” he murmured, just barely loud enough for Blu to hear, before taking a sip of his own coffee. Blu knew his cheeks darkened at those words, but he quickly hid it behind his own cup, glancing at his reflection in the window.

Outside the window, someone passing by smiled and waved. He smiled back, though as his eyes followed them he paused on Bonnie’s reflection. Bonnie was smiling at him.

His heart raced.

* * *

“Bonnie, get up,” Blu whined, putting his hands on his hips as he stared down at his bed. Bonnie grinned up at him.

“Aww, but it’s so comfy!” he claimed, not moving to get out of his friend’s bed. “Besides, I like it here.”

_Trust me, I like you there too,_ Blu’s mind immediately put in, and Blu shoved the thought away quickly. That was _not_ something he wanted to imagine right then, not when Bonnie had literally just walked into his apartment while Blu was making dinner and flopped down on his bed.

All without calling to tell him he was coming, too.

“Bonnie,” he prodded, lightly tugging on the older’s ear. “You gotta get up, I’m gonna need that in a few hours.”

Bonnie still stayed put, though his mischievous grin took on a devious air. “Why do I need to move for that?”

“B… Because we’re not gonna share my bed and you have a bed at home too?” Blu tried lamely, ignoring the part of him that would _love_ to just curl up next to him.

“What, wanna go back to _my_ place?” Bonnie teased, peering up at him and grinning wider as Blu’s face immediately flushed red.

“Wha- Bonnie, stop saying things like that,” he protested. “So mean,” he added with a pout. Bonnie chuckled.

Blu didn’t notice the movement; he didn’t register the way Bonnie reached up suddenly and snagged his arm. He _did_ notice when he was tugged down onto the bed though, and he squealed in surprise as Bonnie pulled him over onto the other side of the bed and pinned him down.

Yes, he _did_ notice that. Very much so. It was kind of hard to _not_ notice the person you were head over heels for leaning over you, pinning your hands above your head.

“Hey, Blu?” Bonnie started, leaning down close to the blushing rabbit.

“Y… yeah?” Blu’s voice was small. He had no idea how to respond to this; why was Bonnie pinning him down like this? Why was he looking at him like that? Why was he so close?

“You’re not the only one, you know,” Bonnie said after several moments of silence. This only served to confuse Blu more, because there were _several_ things he could think of that that could mean.

“What do you mean…?” he trailed, staring up at the purple rabbit.

“You’re not the only one who cares.”

Blu watched him, confused, before remembering that conversation so long ago. _Someone always cares, and if that someone is me alone then I’ll happily throw everything else away._

“You don’t have to throw anything else away.” Bonnie’s words were quiet now, as if he was trying to keep his voice down so no one would overhear. “Let someone else care for once.”

Blu wanted to protest those words, but anything he might have said was cut off by soft lips. It sent a shock through his system; it was unexpected, unanticipated, and absolutely _amazing_. Even if he had wanted to there was no way he could have pushed the older away- not even because he was pinned but just the fact that he melted into the kiss with a happy little moan, which Bonnie promptly took advantage of to assert the dominance that Blu was not even attempting to fight.

Bonnie removed his hands from Blu’s wrists and slid one around his waist, the other finding itself slipping under his head, tangling into the thick fur there, and pulling him closer. Blu, almost instinctively it seemed, slid his arms around Bonnie’s shoulders. He felt almost drunk as he allowed the larger rabbit free roam of his mouth, moaning softly as their tongues seemed to dance. He had no idea how long this had been going on but he wished it would keep going forever.

Much too soon, though, Bonnie broke away. His arms didn’t loosen their grip and he didn’t pull away; rather, he lingered mere centimeters away, his breath ghosting over Blu’s lips like a tease.

Blu blinked up at Bonnie. His mind felt hazy and he wasn’t even sure he remembered _how_ to think. _What in the world was that?_

“So?” Bonnie prompted, staring back at him. Hardly even an inch separated them and Blu was so tempted to close that gap, but he didn’t.

_What were we talking about? Oh, right…_ “I always care,” he managed to say, almost embarrassed at how breathless he sounded. _Almost._

The purple rabbit chuckled softly, moving slightly closer to him. “I knew you would say that. You’re so damn cute, Blu…”

Blu blushed at his words but, for perhaps the first time, he didn’t break eye contact. Instead he held the gaze, both confused and elated at the same time.

Then it hit him that _Bonnie kissed him._ “Y-you kissed me,” he mumbled, feeling almost idiotic as he said it.

“Yeah. I did. And you kissed me back,” Bonnie responded simply, a slight smirk on his lips. Blu could practically _feel_ the movement, they were so close. “Your fault, by the way… you’re the one who didn’t pick up on any of my hints…”

He let out a breathless laugh at that. “I will gladly take the blame if you kiss me again.”

And he did.

* * *

The next time Blu saw old man Scottie, he was hand-in-hand with Bonnie, visiting Bonnie’s hometown to meet his parents, and it was snowing. He spotted Scott in the crowd, holding hands and dancing with a young girl with a head of ginger curls. Nearby, three adults of varying ages stood, watching the scene joyously. A smile lit up Scott's face so brightly that Blu almost didn’t recognize the old man.

He realized the man was with his family again.

When Scott’s eyes met his, they lit up in recognition and he raised a hand in greeting. Blu smiled and raised his free hand to wave back. He didn’t approach the family, though. Old man Scottie was safe and happy; he didn’t need Blu’s help anymore.

Instead, he turned to look at Bonnie, smiling widely, and he said, “Told you someone always cares.” Bonnie just returned his smile and stole a kiss, uncaring of the spectators around.

“Never said you were wrong, bunny-blue,” he chuckled as they continued walking, leaving the old man to dance with his great-granddaughter amongst the joy and laughter of his family.

Blu felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis short and only shows a very few pieces of Blu's time with either ol' man Scottie and Bonnie but yeah, I was wanting it to be a rather short read...


End file.
